Tham Sa Gaya Hai Yeh Waqt Aaisi Tere Liya Hi Tehra Ho Jaise
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: belated Happy Birthday Neha ... sorry I'm late but as per my promise your birthday gift and AreejSachinLover there's a surprise for you inside. read & review guys :)


**A/N: kavin and Sachin cousins in this story. Nothing to say more scroll down and check it out**

* * *

I'm sitting in front of my desk, staring blankly at the computer screen. I'm used to the brightness counteracted by the darkness surrounded in my bedroom. There is not a single light in the apartment, my mom working night shift in the hospital as a doctor. And that's exactly what I feel. But one think is missing:

**FACEBOOK **and** KAVIN**

Hasn't it always been this way? Two strangers meet in a stormy night at lonely road side and now from last three months they are dating each other.

Her POV: _**Maybe he doesn't want me now. Maybe he didn't want me after all. I was only a tissue paper for him. He has been ignoring me since last week. I was wrong, I should apologize him. But how?**_

She opened a new chat window on the screen with KAVIN's name attached to that. They chatted for hours. For about whole night sometimes. About every pain. Every joy and every feeling and everything was perfect and one day she saw him. Saw him with a girl and she went to flashback…..

* * *

**FASHBACK**

"I love you too, babes" her whole life shattered as she was standing in front of his boyfriend's room and the voices were coming out side the room clearly. It was a masculine voice. Similar to Kavin. She waited, didn't knocked the door.

"never ever my sweet heart" she said.

"OK… now you shroud go. Someone might come here and I really don't want this relation to go outside in public."

"I understand darling… see you soon"

She couldn't bear this and without looking back she went away. Without even knowing whom were the two people inside.

Next day, he came to her after off duty.

"Why didn't you came home. I was expecting you. How could you be so irresponsible**, PURVI**?"

"what … I am irresponsible ….. me ….. I came but you were busy with some other girl, oh no your BABES ….. right …..how's that bloody bitch …"

"ENOUGH purvi … that's enough … don't you even try to say any other word against her or I'll lost my temper"

"Huh! Whatever ….. it' over now. You go and have perfect nights with that girl. You are a characterless man. I am feeling guilty that I loved you"

"No ! wait ! I think we need to talk"

"it's over, good bye Kavin"

And she walked away, without even looking back. He was totally broken from reached home and her mom was getting reading to go.

"good evening! Dear"

"good evening mom" she replied coldly.

"what happened, baby girl. Anything went wrong/"

"no! not at all" she tried to give a smile in which she failed. "OK then I'm going. Take care of you and do take the dinner. Mom loves you"

"love you too mom" she gave aside hug to purvi and went away. Just after she (Purvi's mom) left, she went to her room, put her batch and revolver on the bedside table and spread herself on the bed. She started crying. The room was echoing with sob voices.

**Tu Hi Haqeeaqat  
Khawwb Tu  
Dariya Tu Hi  
Pyaas Tu  
Tu Hi Dil Ke Beqarari  
Tu Sukun Tu Sukun**

**Jau Mein Ab Jab Jis Jagah**  
**Pau Mein Tujhko**  
**Us Jagah**  
**Saath Ho Ke Na Hoon**  
**Tu Hai Roobaru Roobaru**  
**Tu Humsafar**  
**Tu Humkadam**  
**Tu Hamnava Mera**

**Tu Humsafar**  
**Tu Humkadam**  
**Tu Hamnava Mera**

There was a knock at the door. She opened and there were standing two faces, a male and a female face.

One was familiar to her but she was unaware of the girl.

"Sachin sir ….. You here ….. Is everything ok? Any new case reported?"

"All the questing on door step or will you call us inside?"

"Oh sorry! Come in"

They both went inside and she brought coffee for both, the guests and her. They were sipping the hot coffee as it was winter cold outside and the snowflakes had made the weather chiller. The hot coffee was giving trio warmth. After finishing the coffee Purvi put the tray and cups aside and the girl started'

"Hey! My name's Areej."

"Nice to meet you Areej" Purvi forwarded her hand to shake hand with her and she responded. Areej continued

"I and Sachin love each other."

"But why you are telling me all this?" asked Purvi with a confused look at Areej. Areej took a deep breathe. Looked at Sachin and after getting a nod from Sachin, she spoke.

"We were at Kavin's apartment the following day, not him. Actually my parents were not willing of this relationship. And that's why I and sachin used to meet at Kavin's house."

Sachin continued, "The day you came it was us not kavin. You mistook him, Purvi. Many girls came in his life but he only loves you, no one else, neither before you or nor he will after you. You mistook him, Purvi. You should apologize him and give him a chance"

"that's all we what to say and for this purpose we came here. Now we should leave. Purvi he will be online tonight. Talk to him. Will you?"

She nodded but didn't utter any word fro her mouth.

"Let's go Sachin"

"Ya and Purvi take care and if possible, contact him. Good night!"

"Good night both of you. Safe journey!" after they went she directly went to her room and opened her laptop.

* * *

**PRESENT**

She was thinking do I or not. Finally she placed her fingers on the key pad ad typed.

**Purvi: **are you there? "Do or die" she thought and pressed the enter.

She waited and waited and waited, finally after 20 minutes came a reply.

**FACEBOOK CONVO**

**Kavin: **yes.

**Purvi: **look I …. I …. I'm ….

**Kavin: **want to say sorry. Am I right or am I right?

**Purvi: **ya but how did you knew?

**Kavin: **that's the most difficult and stupid at a time word in which people think that is enough to say sorry after any mistake. Don't know how much the words hurt a man from inside and then they say "I am sorry"

**Purvi: **look ….. I ….. I just … I just can't tolerate you with someone else and when I heard Areej calling you …. I mean Sachin sir whom I mistaken you, I lost my temper. For a moment, thought to come inside and give her a tight slap for calling you Sweet heart. That is copy right to me only.

**Kavin: **so now …?

**Purvi: **it is the time.

**Kavin: **are you ready for this to happen ?

**Purvi: **yes! Yes I'm.

**Kavin: **think twice. It came change your whole life.

**Purvi: **there's a song of a Bollywood film MUGHAL-E-AZAM. The lyrics are:

**Pyaar Kiyaa To Darnaa Kyaa  
Jab Pyaar Kiyaa To Darnaa Kyaa  
Pyaar Kiyaa Koi Chori Nahin Ki  
Pyaar Kiyaa  
Pyaar Kiyaa Koi Chori Nahin Ki  
Chhuup Chhuup Aahe Bharnaa Kyaa  
Jab Pyaar Kiyaa To Darnaa Kyaa  
Pyaar Kiyaa To Darnaa Kyaa  
Jab Pyaar Kiyaa To Darnaa Kyaa**

**Kavin: **there's a difference between real and reel life, Purvi.

**Purvi: **my dear kavin **HUM DIL DE CHUKE SANAM.**

**KAVIN: **O stop making dialogues Purvi.

**Purvi: **I won

**Kavin: **when you are somewhere how can someone else win.

**Purvi: **uuuu ….. you have to pay for this Mr. Kevin Khanna.

**Kavin: **I am always ready, my dear princess. Ok now good night. Love you.

**Purvi: **good night. Love you too.

* * *

**2 MONTHS LATER **

There was a big party organized by Mr. Vijay Malhotra, Purvi father. All the politicians, actors and stars were there. Media was covering the whole scenario.

She wore on her on her favorite** white jacket style suit with gold embroidery and small jhumkas. Makeup extremely natural in soft peach and pink tints.**

Kavin along with his parents came and took the blessing of Purvi's parents. **He was in golden sheerwani with red embroidery over the whole**. He was looking prince charming, came to conquer her lay love. His eyes were finding the angel on Earth. She hid behind the pillar, trying to take a look of him without being noticed. He saw her and she saw him.

**je ham-tum chori se bandhe ek dori se  
jayiyo kahaan ai huzuur  
are i bandhan hai pyaar ka  
je ham-tum chori**

**kajara vaali phir tuu aise kaahe nihaare**  
**chitavan ke gori maane to samajha ja re**  
**matalabava ek hai ek hai nainan pukaar ka**  
**je ham-tum chori**  
**ai huzuur**  
**je ham-tum chori**

she showed a thumbs up sign to him and in return she received a flying kiss from him. Then he extended his arm, pointed towards her and closed his fist. He took the fist close to his heart and smiled.

**dekho baadar aaye pavan ke pukaare  
ulfat meri jiti anaadi piya haare  
aayega re maja re maja ab jit-haar ka  
je ham-tum chori**

**ghuunghat mein se mukhada dikhe abhi adhuura**  
**aa bainya mein aaja milan to ho puura**  
**milana to nahin to nahin kuchh ek baar ka**  
**je ham-tum chori**

she blushed to her core and then she closed her eyes for wile and he disappeared.

"kahan chala gya. Abhi to yahin tha?" she said fully disappointed.

She was pasiing from the lobby when a hand pulled him aside.

"tum yahan. Kavin agar kissi ne dekh liye to ."

"aaj k din to tumhe qareeb se dekhne do. Itni sundaar lag rahi ho, maan karta hai apna dil tumhare samne rakh do."

"kuch bhi ker sakhte ho mere liye" she asked innocently.

"kho o jaan bhi hazir hai, jan-e-maan"

"kiss me"

"kya"

"kiss me"

"purvi but"

"kyu sitti itti gul ho gyi. Tum rahne do, tum se nahi hoga."

She turned to go but he pulled her again and she landed on his chest.

**Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte  
Tere bina kya wajood mera (x2)**

**Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge**  
**Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa**

**Kyunki tum hi ho**  
**Ab tum hi ho**  
**Zindagi ab tum hi ho**  
**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**  
**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**

He removed the hairs from her face and moved his lips near to her. She immediately lowered her gaze.

"kyu dar gyi" he aked wih asmirk.

"nahi main kissi se nahi darti"

"yes you are'

"no I am not"

He was coming nearer and nearer. Her heart beat doubled and she was really very nervous. He kissed her on his forehead and she relieved.

"chalein ….?"

"hmm" And both went downwards. Their wedding was announced and after 4 weeks they were officially husband wife and same with Areej and Sachin. Karvi convinced Sachin's mom and both couples had a joint wedding.

* * *

**AFTER 15 YEARS**

KARVI and SAchinAreej were sitting on the sofa and an elderly figure was lying in front of then on bed. Two kids of around 12 and 14 years' age were sitting on his either side.

"wow dada jaan! Mom dad's love story's awesome" said a boy of 12 with a sweet vice.

"yea dadu! Cool" added the girl of 14, Mishika, Karvi's elder daughter.

"chalo bacha party now go and play." Said dada jaan and four of the kids Mishika 14 years (karvi's elder daughter), Aghastya 15 years (Areej and Sachin's elder son), Tarun 13 years old (Karvi's younger son) and Aador (Areej and Sachin's younger daughter) went outside and the couple took the blessing to his super grandfather.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: So how was it. Hope you enjoyed and NehaBarwe01 and AreejSachinLover, you guys both do review. I'm waiting.**

**All others do review. If you didn't like the pairing of Areej and Sachin, even then please don't bash me. **

**Reviews wanted.**

**Yours**

**Kashaf Titli**

**tc and bye.**


End file.
